familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stewie Griffin
Story Stewart Gilligan Griffin or "Stewie" is the matricidal, megalomaniacal 1-year-old infant of the Griffin family. He has also been known to answer to "Artemis", "Agent Buckwald", and "Snake." Stewie is well-spoken, with an advanced vocabulary, but given to statements that are cynical or sexually ambiguous in nature. He has a love/hate relationship with the family dog, Brian, as evidenced in "Road to Rhode Island" and "Road to Europe." Stewie is constantly plotting ways to kill Lois, apparently holding a grudge because of his nine-month stay in her "ovarian Bastille." He shares his secrets with his confident, Rupert, a stuffed teddy bear. Can the family understand Stewie? Some people are not sure whether people can understand him, but based on episode FG104 "Mind over Murder" it is obvious that they do. A clip of this is available at the official Family Guy site under the video clips section: Stewie: Victory is mine! Lois: Yes, and this cake is yours, too. In other Season 1 episodes, there are many similar examples. However, in subsequent episodes, it seems that the family either doesn't hear Stewie's exact words or that they hear a 1-year-old's equivalent of what he is saying. Another theory is, they simply won't take what he says seriously. For example, in episode Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington, when Lois dreams she finds out that Stewie's evil: Lois: Oh, my God! It all makes sense now. My baby is some kind of diabolical genius bent on world domination! Stewie: Bravo, Lois. The last horse finally crosses the finish line. Lois: Stewie! All these months I should've paid attention to what you've said. You're an evil child. Why, why did I have to go and smoke pot when I was pregnant with you? Lois clearly states she didn't listen to what he had to say. The consistent exception is Brian who seems to be able to understand Stewie throughout, or when a random guest character speaks with him (like in Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater with his rich buddies). When asked this question in an interview, Seth MacFarlane, the creator of Family Guy, stated that Stewie is really talking, but most of the family just ignore him...the way people generally ignore things said by very small children. Stewie's sexual orientation Stewie seemingly is a closet homosexual. In FG301 "The Thin White Line", Stewie sings to a ship full of sailors: "Well, despite your point of view I can thrill a girl or two- But I'd rather get it on with you!" There is also a scene in Deep Throats that suggests he's attracted to Brian. He makes a similar drunken admission in Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story: Brian: You're drunk! Stewie: You're sexy! Similar hints are given during other episodes. However, there are also many references to him being straight, as seen in FG215 "Dammit Janet", where he falls in love with a female toddler. He is most likely just bisexual or pansexual. Seth MacFarlane, the creator of Family Guy, has stated in an interview that Stewie "hasn't made his mind up yet" about whether he is straight or not. Trivia * His email address is (as stated in the episode "Death is a Bitch") "loismustdie@yahoo.com". * Has gone through many phases, including a time when he loved funky fruit hats (he did a little dance at this point), and a time when he loved a British children's show called Jolly Farm Revue. * His football-shaped head may have been due to an accident in which he hit his head on the ceiling, but this theory is contradicted by a flashback on Chitty Chitty Death Bang where he is born with a football head. * Dreams of opening his own tailor shop, especially for big and tall men. "The weather up there will be very fair, just like our prices." * Greatly admires God, due to him being "so deliciously evil." * Also a big fan of Death. * Takes Valium. * Appeared in an iPod commercial with the song "Warrior" by Scandal. * Appeared on "Kids Say the Darndest Things" hosted by Bill Cosby. When he appeared, the result was far from expected, with him getting tired of Cosby's constant babbling. * Had an eating disorder. * Worst enemy is his mother. Stewie's Inventions & Plans *FG101 - Mind Control Device - Used on a judge to save Peter from jail. *FG102 - Weather Device - Used to control the world (and destroy broccoli). *FG103 - Carbonite Freeze Gun - Used on security guard that froze him for approximately 10 years. *FG104 - Time Machine - Stewie moved time forward to bypass the pain of teething, but was forced to move time backwards when the machine's schematics became public. *FG219 - Hypnotic Control Device - A device used to harness the size and strength of Chris. *FG302 - Mass Hypnosis Device - Used to control the unsuspecting public. *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story - Created robot lookalikes of himself and Brian so they could leave and find his real father. *FG311 - In order to keep Lois and Peter from having another baby he created two machines: **Peter-Bot - a robotic version of Peter that would replace him in the bed. **Micro-Ship - A battle cruiser that shrank to the size of a cell, and was armed with phaser cannons to battle Peter's sperm cells; the ship's computer was voiced by Majel Barrett, widow of "Star Trek" creator Gene Roddenberry and voice of the ship's computer on "Star Trek: The Next Generation" and "Star Trek: Voyager". *FG314 - Tried to control the minds of a basketball crowd by taking the part of a head cheerleader. *FG509 - Creates a pair of skis with rockets on them that can even produce a large tea room and butler. *FG604 - Stewie uses a simulation machine to see what it would be like if he killed Lois and took over the world. *FG605 - The family finds a body switching orb that works on Lois and Peter. *American Dad vs. Family Guy - He builds a robot walker complete with machine guns, lasers, rockets, a force field, and a metallic orb that can explode and kill his opponents. *He also seems to be constantly carrying a firearm, whether a laser gun, shot gun, machine gun, or his favorite pistol, the colt M1911. *In addition, he has several bladed weaons such as retactable wrist blades, twin daggers, and a sword. *His lair is a large room hidden behind his bedroom wall and opened up when a baseball bat in his toy bin is moved. *Is proficiant in several martial arts, and has demonstrated skills in marksmanship, Savate, Krav Maga, Kendo, Fencing, Ninjutsu, Karate, and Keichu Do. *Is a genius, and skilled in quantum physics, chemistry, engineering, military strategy, and psychological warfare. Relatives Nate Griffin (paternal great-great-great-great-great-grandfather) Jabba the Griffin (paternal great-great-granduncle) Huck Griffin,Juarez Griffin and Osias Griffin (paternal great-great-grandfather, they are one and the same) Great Grandpa (great-grandfather) Francis Griffin (paternal step-grandfather) Mickey McFinnigan (paternal grandfather) Thelma Griffin (paternal grandmother) Kathy Griffin (paternal aunt) Thomas Griffin (distant uncle) Mrs. Thomas Griffin (distant aunt-in-law) Baby Thomas Griffin (distant cousin) Rufus Griffin (uncle) Silas Pewterschmidt (maternal great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather) Lois Laura Bush Lynn Cheney Pewterschmidt (maternal great-great-great-great-great-grandmother) Marguerite Pewterschmidt and Lilian Pewterschmidt (maternal great-grandaunt) Jerry Pewterschmidt (maternal granduncle) Carter Pewterschmidt (maternal grandfather) Barbara Pewterschmidt (maternal grandmother) Carol Pewterschmidt and Kate Pewterschmidt (maternal aunts) Son of Carol Pewterschmidt (maternal unnamed cousin) Thaddeus Griffin (paternal uncle) Peter Griffin (father) Lois Pewterschmidt Griffin (mother) Meg Griffin (sister) Chris Griffin (brother) Stewie Cruise (paternal cousin) Bertram (Half brother) External Links * Stewie Griffin Soundboard * 301+ Family Guy Clips Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Stewie